


francis forever

by pix3lghost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Sasha, Mikasasha - Freeform, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Multi, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, and they were ROOMMATES, connie is the best bro, gosh i love them, meatkasa, mikasa is gay and sasha is dumb, pls i promise they get together, sasha is gay but oblivious, sashkasa, there’s a self indulgent party scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pix3lghost/pseuds/pix3lghost
Summary: sasha blouse has never had a “girl friend” before. so when’s she moves into college and meets her female roommate for the first time, she’s a little confused on how to approach the situation. mikasa ackerman has been in love with her best friend for years. finally tired of the friendzoning, mikasa confesses and it... backfires.basically sasha comforts mikasa because she feels bad, which turns into an unlikely friendship, which turns into more.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 386





	francis forever

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy my first fic haha! i've never written anything besides poetry so i hope this isn't too hard to read and you enjoy it as much as i do :)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6aNCxhHiePrmAmYeVVmuyT?si=hOxw6ruHS7u6LTdJz6XM4A  
> (spotify playlist u can listen to while reading <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh first fic! thank you for all of the support and love on tiktok (@pix3lghost), it rly motivated me to write this <3 i love mikasasha and i'm so happy i can attempt to do their well written relationship justice! anyways, chapter two will probably be up next week! enjoy this little intro to the gals :)

Growing up, Sasha never made any “girl friends”. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to. However, it didn’t help that every time she managed to open her mouth around a girl in her class, she couldn’t get out a single, coherent sentence.

Even around Connie and Jean’s high school girl friends, Sasha couldn’t muster enough courage to get out anything more than a “Hello!” which always caused them to always label her “rude” and “stuck up”. And, since the trio lived in a small town, word spread fast. So, Sasha just gave up in the whole “girl friends” department.

Until she met her college roommate.

You’d think that Sasha would have realized sooner rather than later that she was supposed to dorm with another girl, but Sasha lacked common sense. And rational thought.

Mikasa wasn’t awful. It’s just that it’s been three months of living together and they haven’t spoken more than five words to each other, which, to Sasha’s surprise, disappointed her more than she let on.

Just like Sasha had Connie and Jean, Mikasa had her own close friends, Eren and Armin, and she wasn't the type to “open up” to others. Sasha quickly figured this out after Jean had tried, and failed miserably, to talk to Mikasa on move in day. Sasha hasn't let him live it down since. Regardless, Mikasa was never really in their dorm to begin with. Sasha assumed such a quiet girl would be the type to live in the library, but it seems her friends were more outgoing. So, Mikasa was out every weekend, whereas Sasha stayed in to catch up on her school work that she conveniently put off until a day or two before her deadlines.

Sasha liked their system, though. Sasha would be up until ungodly hours in the morning, normally eating and typing furiously on her laptop, and Mikasa would slip in, with a quiet knock if it wasn’t too late, give a small smile and go to bed without a sound. However, this weekend seemed to change their routine slightly.

Sasha’s focus was ripped from her stupid composition essay when Mikasa yanked their door ajar with more force than Sasha thought possible. She opened her mouth in the form of a question, before noticing Mikasa’s bloodshot eyes and the tears that accompanied them. Confused, Sasha slowly shut her laptop before walking over and pressing the door shut quietly.

If there was one thing Sasha wasn’t good at, it was talking about her (or other’s) emotions. Maybe it was because she had two dumbasses like Connie and Jean as her childhood friends, or maybe it was because she’d never really talked to another girl besides her mother, but whatever the cause, her lack of emotional intelligence wasn’t helping in this situation.

Once Mikasa realized the door was closed, she walked over to her bed and Sasha quietly exhaled, before returning to her laptop. The worst was over. Or at least that’s what she thought until Mikasa crawled into bed and started to weep quietly. 

Goddammit.

Sasha looked down at her comp essay and realized it probably wasn’t going to get done tonight. She shut her laptop once more and let her legs hang over the side of her bed, staring at Mikasa, who was now curled into a ball of tears and quiet sniffles.

Sasha really didn’t know what to do. And it frustrated her.

She sighed before rummaging around her bed. “Do you want a cookie?” she asked softly, holding up the small bag of chocolate chip cookies she had made while procrastinating a few days before. 

Mikasa stilled in her sobbing position. After a few seconds of mulling over what Sasha asked, she sat up and wiped her tears. Sasha mentally rolled her eyes. Of course Mikasa was a pretty crier. Eventually, Mikasa shifted herself to face Sasha and nodded slowly. Sasha beckoned for Mikasa to come to her side of the room and moved her laptop aside so Mikasa could sit.

After handing her a cookie, the two sat in an awkward silence until Sasha mustered up enough courage to ask the question that remained hanging in the air. 

“So…”

“Yes?” Mikasa bluntly asked. Sasha felt her eyes widen and noted how scary Mikasa could sound without meaning to before continuing.

“If you don’t mind me asking… what exactly happened tonight?”

Mikasa sat in silence for a few moments, looking down at the half eaten cookie in her hands, before sighing.

“Have you ever really liked someone, but always knew it would never work out?”

Sasha mulled over the question, “Yeah, of course.” This was a lie, but Sasha was too intrigued to care about her morality right now.

“I’ve liked this guy since we were kids, but the problem is that we’re really good friends. And I guess I was just tired of being in the friendzone so I… just told him. Everything.”

Sasha was stunned into silence. Partially because Mikasa had more balls than anyone Sasha knew, but also because she knew that had to mean— “Wait a minute, you like Armin?”

Mikasa snapped her head towards Sasha with a frantic expression, “Oh God no! What the fuck, Sasha.”

Sasha looked confused before realization hit. Sasha buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. 

“OHHHH. Eren. That makes so much more sense. Why’d I even say Armin? I mean Jean, Connie and I were convinced he was a girl for half this semester—”

Mikasa interrupted Sasha’s rambling with a giggle. She fucking giggled. Sasha hasn’t even seen this chick smile and she just giggled? Then it dawned on Sasha.

“Wait you can’t tell him that. Oh my God. I can’t believe I just said that—”

“It’s fine,” Mikasa smiled at Sasha. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Sasha leapt forward to trap Mikasa in a hug, “You’re the best oh my gosh thank you I don’t know what I’d do if you-”

“Sasha it’s fine, but you’re kinda crushing my ribs right now.”

“OH! I’m so sorry!”

Even though the atmosphere seemed to lighten slightly, there was still a heavy sense of dread that filled the room.

“You’re upset because you think you ruined your friendship, aren’t you,” Sasha slowly continued.

Mikasa looked back down at her cookie and did nothing but nod.

“Well, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you like him so much?” 

Wincing at how blunt she sounded, Sasha got ready to continue, but Mikasa began to reply.

“I…" Mikasa's expression faltered to one of confusion. "Actually, I don’t know. I guess he was always... there? I can’t imagine my life without him in it. And he was always so nice to me when I had no one else. Isn’t that what love is?”

Sasha stared at Mikasa blankly. Sasha knew she could be dense, but Mikasa was a whole new level. Sasha brought her hand to her chin and pondered what she was going to say next. On one hand, she could say exactly what she was thinking, have Mikasa curse her out and never speak to her again until they moved out or Sasha could say nothing. To be fair, it really wasn’t her business anyway and—

Sasha looked up to see Mikasa distraught expression once more and sighed. Why did she care so much? Who was Mikasa to her anyways? Sasha has never cared this much when it came to Connie's problems, and Connie was her best friend. Maybe it was because Mikasa was Sasha's first female friend? Or the first girl that Mikasa could talk to without constantly wondering what to say next. Sasha removed her hand from her chin and looked down at the duvet cover her hand was now playing with.

“Maybe, and this is just a thought so I may be wrong, you don’t actually like Eren?”

Bracing for the worst, Sasha closed her eyes and expected yelling, Mikasa to storm out, say bitter insults and say how Sasha should “mind her business”. Something, anything, that would probably make her cry. Instead, after a few moments of silence, Sasha looked up to meet probing eyes and a furrowed brow. Sasha blinked slowly. Taking this as her cue to continue, Sasha spoke, “Like, what you’re describing doesn’t sound a whole lot like love to me. It sounds more like an obligation. Kinda like you’re telling yourself that you have to like him.’

‘I did the same thing with Connie when we were like 10. We ended up kissing on the swings and, out of reflex, I pushed him off the swing into a pile of dirt and gagged. He ended up crying like a little piss baby and the teacher had to call in both of our parents. I literally got grounded for a week.”

Sasha realized she changed the discussion to herself and started to apologize profusely before she heard Mikasa cackle. Not just a small like chuckle, a full out, evil witch cackle, before erupting into a fit of laughter. Sasha felt her face turn red before she lurched forward and shoved Mikasa, “It’s not that funny! Shut up! I hate you, oh my God-”.

That phrase snapped Mikasa out of her laughter and she looked up at Sasha in apology.

“Oh… I’m really sorry I didn’t mean-”

Now it was Sasha’s turn to laugh. After moments of rolling around her bed, trying to tame her vicious fit of laughter, she finally got in a few stabilizing breaths and flashes Mikasa a smile. “Mikasa… I was joking. I don’t actually hate you, weirdo.” Mikasa visibly relaxed at that.

“Oh! Good. Well then, I hate you too,” Mikasa joked back. After a few minutes of a much more comfortable silence, Mikasa continued, “And… I think you might be right.”

“Really? ‘Cuz that almost never happens.”

Another chuckle, “Yeah. I've never really... liked anyone, besides Eren. So, I guess I don't really know what that means. I tried to date guys in high school but I never really felt anything for them, so I guess I assumed it was because I was like... in love with Eren or something," Mikasa looked at the wall with wide eyes and her nose crinkled in disgust. "Anyways, I think the main reason I was so upset tonight was because I was worried that I’ll lose my friendship with him.”

Sasha smiled, “I’m sure you won’t. You guys have been friends for years right?” 

Mikasa nodded.

“Okay, so obviously your friendship means something to him. But, I’d probably talk to him soon, after you figure out how you feel. Even if you do actually like him, communication makes a huge difference. And…” Sasha smiled, “if you can’t do it alone, I’ll go with you.”

Mikasa perked up, “Wait really? You’d do that for me?” She seemed genuinely confused. 

Sasha laughed, “Of course, we’re friends aren’t we?” Suddenly, Sasha realized the weight of her words. This was their first actual conversation that wasn’t about school or whose turn it was to do some random, disgusting house chore, and Sasha just called Mikasa her friend. What if Mikasa didn't even think of them as that? What if Mikasa only chose to confide in Sasha because she was her only option? At least Sasha still managed to keep her pride and didn’t embarrass herself saying that Mikasa was the first friend she's made in the past 3 months of college. Oh, and that she's Sasha's only female friend. That would make her die from embarrassment.

Mikasa, who was completely oblivious to the panic happening right across from her, just smiled down at the cookies in her lap and whispered, “Yeah. We are.”

This was enough to jolt Sasha from her embarrassing though process and she found herself returning the smile. It wasn't hard considering the fact that Mikasa had the prettiest smile Sasha has ever laid eyes on. Unfair really.

“Okay," Sasha groaned while getting from her bed. "Now let’s go get you cleaned up because your running mascara kinda makes you look scary in the dark.” She extended her hand out to the latter.

They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter.


End file.
